lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF NOBELIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Nobelium (No) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized (and correctly identified) was No-254 in 1966. There are 12 known radioisotopes which are No-250 to No-260 and No-262, and 3 isomers, No-251m, No-253m, and No-254m. The longest-lived isotope is No-259 with a half-life of 58 minutes. The longest-lived isomer is No-251m with a half-life of 1.7 seconds. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED No-259 WITH S = +9/2 It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 (core) of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines providing 44 blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron in order to construct the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of No-204 (core) with 102 protons and 102 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S = +2 and S = -2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . ' In general, the structure of No-204 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p101n101 and p102n102 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. For example all the nuclides with even number of extra neutrons existing from No-250 to No-262 with S = 0 are based on the No-204 with S =0. Also the No-255 with S = +1/2 is based on the structure of No-204 (core) with S = 0. In this case the No-255 of 51 extra neutrons has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is' ' 'S = 0 + 26(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = +1/2 ' 'However the long-lived No-259 of 55 extra neutrons is based on another structure of No-204 having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of the –DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4, because they move to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up horizontal line. Note that No-259 has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 27 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 28(+1/2) + 27(-1/2) = +9/2 ' '''Here the 55 extra neutrons fill all the 55 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF No-251, AND No-257 WITH S = +7/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides, with odd number of extra neutrons, are based on the same structure of the No-204 (core) having S = +4. For example the No-257 with S = +7/2 of 53 extra neutrons, has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 27 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +4 + 26(+1/2) + 27(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill 53 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF No-253 WITH S = -9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of No-253 of 49 extra neutrons is based on another structure of No-204 having S = -4. In this case the two deuterons of the +UHL change their spins from S =+2 to S =-2 giving S = -4, because they move to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line. Note that No-253 has 24 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 24(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = -9/2 Here the 49 extra neutrons fill 49 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts